Kaiba Rising
by hiyuusha
Summary: Years have passed since the great Duelists Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba have passed away, yet their descendants struggle on, attempting to reclaim the lost glory their families once had. The Mutos have done well, but the Kaibas were not so lucky. Ousted from Kaibacorp by Goodwin, forced into seclusion... without the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragons, is there any hope? Perhaps...


**Hello everyone. This fic has been running around my mind for a while now, and I know it's a little late, but I decided I'd finally get to writing it after I discovered the existence of the new structure Deck Blue Eyes Thundering Descent. I hope you all enjoy it, and as I always say, leave me your thoughts and review!**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

In the days long past, the mere mention of the name Seto Kaiba would strike fear into the hearts of his opponents. The man was a legend, renowned for having dueled against the many greats such as Joey Wheeler and yes, the King of Games Yugi Muto himself.

But that was years ago.

As the man grew old, he and his fellow Duelists fell victim to the sands of time, leaving the Kaiba family with no one capable of controlling the dueling scene. It was said that Seto's younger brother Mokuba tried for some time, but he soon had to turn his attention to far more pressing concerns.

That of a family.

For you see, while Seto Kaiba was cold and callous, disrespecting all who dared to come near him, Mokuba was far more approachable, leaving him with several willing female suitors.

And so, unlike his obsessed older brother, Mokuba settled down, building a family that he hoped Seto would be proud of.

If only it were so simple.

With the lack of a powerful Duelist in their midst, the remains of the Kaiba family found themselves ousted from their own company, the powerful corporation coming under the control of a treacherous, mysterious family belonging to the name Goodwin.

Mokuba had tried, struggled and clawed his way as best he could to maintain control, but with Seto's death, and along with it the disappearance of the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon cards Seto was known for… all was lost.

Many years had passed since that day. Many of the famed Duelists known in the past had all but vanished from the face of dueling, taking with them their rare cards and great skills. No one recalled the greatness that had carried Kaibacorp into its greatest moments. No one knew of the underdog who had stuck with the King of Games through and through.

And even if they did know… it no longer mattered.

With the arrival of the new Synchro mechanic, the older monsters those duelists were known for became obsolete. What use was a level 6 Normal Monster against the might of a Level 8 Synchro? What good did a Saggi the Dark Clown do when faced against the might of the King's Red Dragon Archfiend?

None.

And so, just like the old cards that littered their cellar, the Kaiba family too, fell into obscurity.

* * *

**KAIBA RISING**

* * *

His name was Kazuma Kaiba.

And he had to be the single most pathetic Duelist in all of Neo Domino Academy.

"Despair from the Dark," an egotistical, flaming voice roared through the room, "attack his Swordstalker, and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

"Gua!" the boy cried out, the fiendish claws of his opponent's monster too much for him to take as the rest of his Life Points whittled away to zero.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 0 LP**

**Enzo Underwood- 7200 LP**

"N-No way… another loss." Kazuma grimaced, banging his hand against the ground on which his lay.

"Heh, a Blue Eyes Deck with no Blue Eyes!" his opponent grinned, "Even I know that's just asking for trouble. You must be a pretty big loser if you can't even figure out that much."

The Kaiba felt his hair bristle at the statement, and he rose, glaring at his victorious foe from across the room, "What was that Underwood?! I'll have you know-"

"Oh save it Kaiba," the boy laughed, waving him off like a bug as he deactivated his Duel Disk, "what're you gonna do, run home to grandpa?"

Kaiba winced. It wasn't what he'd been planning on doing, but the accusation struck home to previous events where old man Mokuba couldn't help but get involved.

It was just… so embarrassing.

Underwood laughed, setting a hand on his head as he began to walk off, "Really, a Kaiba thinking he could take me on, ridiculous. Come back in another hundred years Kazuma, maybe then we can Duel as equals, or, maybe not."

He walked off, chuckling with his posse at his lame joke as they left the loser of the Duel behind. It was just another day in the life of Kazuma Kaiba.

Alone, forgotten, ignored… really, one would think the boy would have gotten used to being a failure by now, but he still trudged on.

"Um… Kazuma-san?"

He was ever the toy soldier, no more than a mere plaything for those around him-

"Kazuma-san, you're despairing again."

The boy frowned, turning to regard the voice that had cut his musing short, "Muto… what're you doing here?"

"Ehehehe…" the girl smiled sheepishly, "I came to watch your Duel of course! Er, where is everybody? Shouldn't they be here by now…?"

Mana Muto, also known as the cheerfully optimistic descendant of the King of Games. Unlike many other "descendants" running around the school, she had the skills to back up her heritage. If only she could learn to keep her appointments, or at least show up on time.

"The Duel's over, Muto." Kazuma groaned, rolling over on the ground in defeat, "Like everyone thought, Underwood won. Didn't even bring him to 7000…."

"Huh? So…" the girl paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "that means you lost then, right Kazuma-san?"

The boy scowled, "Well, if Underwood lost, then that obviously means that whoever was dueling him lost, you moron!"

"W-Wha!" Mana shrieked, falling back in surprise at the sudden burst of rage from the boy. "Ow… you're in a pretty bad mood today, aren't you Kazuma-san?"

"Sorry…" he sighed, setting a hand over his face as he turned from the girl. "Haven't been getting much sleep, and this addition to my losses sure isn't helping things..."

The Muto laughed, leaping back to her feet elegantly as she gave the boy a thumbs up, "Well, that's what you have me around for right? Whenever you're down, I'll just give you one of Grandpa's speeches!" she coughed, setting her hands on her hips and looking down at Kazuma as she spoke in a mock-stern voice. "It's not always about being Number One, Kaiba! You battle for all the wrong reasons… and you'll never be a success until you defeat the monsters within you!"

"Ugh…" Kazuma grimaced, gripping the side of his head as if suffering a severe headache, "Stop that… the last thing I need right now is some of your grandfather's pointless speeches."

"Hey!" Mana grimaced, "Don't be rude! Grandpa learned those speeches from the best after all! I hear they were originally said to _your_ Grand Uncle."

"Hmph…" Kazuma scowled, "I don't want to hear about that old man. It's because of him I'm down in the slumps anyway. That old man… what the hell was he thinking, taking them with him to the grave?"

Mana sighed, patting the boy on the back gently, "Aw cheer up Kazuma-san! You should know more than anyone that it's not the cards that matter, but how you use them!"

"Easy for you to say," he deadpanned, pointing to the girl's Deck, "Miss Dark Magician Girl."

"Ack!" the girl hissed, leaping back as she hid her Deck from everyone's view, "T-That's not up for discussion! Besides!" she hissed, leaning in close, "Not even dad knows I snuck that card in my Deck! I can't afford to be found out now… at least not until Exams are over!"

"Is that so…?" Kazuma asked, feeling rather smug now that he had something to hold over his one persistent "friend." "Well, guess you better do something to keep my mouth shut then huh?"

Mana pouted, drooping her arms in defeat, "Seriously? After all we've been through you're gonna blackmail me like this? How disappointing…."

"Heh, relax." Kazuma smiled good-naturedly, "It's not like I'm gonna ask you to do anything bad. It's just…" he trailed off, "I really want to see it again."

"Eh? See what again?" Mana asked, breaking the atmosphere with a rather clueless look.

"Don't act stupid!" the Kaiba hissed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! That thing your family has locked up in your basement…"

"Ohhhhhh." Mana frowned, "I'm not so sure I should. I mean, dad gets pretty upset when people go down there, even if they're part of the family…."

"Dark Magician Girl…" Kazuma reminded her, earning a heavy sigh.

"Fine, fine!" she relented, tossing her hands up in the air recklessly, "I'll show you, but just a peek alright! And you better not get us caught! I know how loud you can get when you get excited about something."

Kazuma grinned, reeling back as the girl seemed to get right in his face, "It's okay! I'll be super quiet and everything, promise!"

Mana Muto stared at him seriously for several seconds, as if trying to determine how authentic his promise was. "Mmm….! Okay!" she chirped happily, "But it'll have to wait until classes are done okay? I have a pretty big test coming up next period, and I really don't want to miss it-"

"That's fine," Kazuma cut her off, drooling at the mere thought of seeing it again.

"Alright, we should get going then," Mana smiled, "I'm pretty sure I heard the bell ten minutes ago."

-Rising-

The rest of the day had passed in a blur for Kazuma.

He'd gone to his classes like a diligent little student, studying and taking notes as anyone in his position was expected to, but none of it mattered. Nothing after his conversation with Mana mattered, other than the fact that he was finally going to see it again.

The treasure of the Muto family… something only a handful of people even knew they possessed.

The anticipation was killing him.

"Muto!" he shouted, catching a glimpse of the girl as she appeared from the bowels of the school with the rest of her friends.

The girl looked up at the name, blinking curiously around the school lot as she tried to zero in on the person calling her. "Huh? Who is-?"

"Hey Ma, don't tell me you're gonna be hanging out with that creep Kaiba again?" Mana's best friend, Takahashi Katsuya asked.

"Ah, sorry Hashi-kun, but I promised I'd show him something today." Mana sweatdropped, clasping her hands together. "But, don't worry, I'll wrap it up real quick and then be right back to go watch the Tournament with you, alright?"

The Katsuya frowned, giving a dirty look at Kaiba that was quickly returned. "Well, alright. But I'm not too sure I like the idea of you being alone with that Kaiba fella. Summin smells off about him, I'm telling ya!"

"Alright Hashi," Mana laughed, "You keep telling yourself that, okay?" she turned back to her other friends, "Katsuya's place at five then?"

They all nodded their agreement, mumbling with each other as they all went their separate ways.

"Sorry about that!" Mana apologized, rushing over to join the boy, "You know how friends can be sometimes… er…"

"It's fine," Kazuma sighed, "Now then… you were going to show me-?"

"Right, right!" the girl shouted, slamming a hand over his mouth, "You don't have to scream it out for everyone to hear! Just… come on okay? We have to do this super quietly!"

Kazuma grimaced at the girl's rough handling, but nodded his agreement. He'd come this far after all, there was no way he was going to fudge it all up now!

The trip to the Muto family home was made in silence. Well, almost.

Kazuma had remained silent for the most part, taking in the small, generic strands of scenery around him as Mana rambled on and on about her day. Did the girl really think he cared about what she had for lunch that day, or how many calories it had been? He shook his head.

"Muto, is there a reason you're so… chipper?"

"Huh?" the Muto chirped, "I'm just trying to make conversation! You know, if you did it more maybe more people would hang around you."

"I'm fine with how things are thanks." the boy droned in reply, "The last thing I need is a group of cheerleaders like Underwood."

"But Kazuma-san-!" the girl made to berate him, but stopped, turning on her heel and glancing up at a dimly lit building, "Ah, we're here! Let me go check it out! I don't want to get you in trouble by having another run-in with my dad…"

"Of course…" the Kaiba agreed, smoothing out his blue Duel Academia uniform as the girl ran inside.

"Grandpa, are you in here?!" she called as she entered the building, prompting a loud crash to echo from above, "Grandpa?!"

"Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine…" the elderly figure waved her off, coughing twice as he descended the stairs with his cane. "So, you've finally made it home eh? Weren't you gonna go visit that friend of yours house, which one was it today…? Ah yes, Katsuya!"

"That's later Grandpa," the girl corrected, "We were gonna go watch the Fortune Cup on his brand new TV. It's huge!"

The man laughed, "I see, I see… well, be careful you hear? Televisions… back in my day we only had fifty-five inch… now they've got those… Holo-mawhatsits."

"Er… you can come in now," Mana whispered, watching her Grandfather climb back up the stairs, "Only one home is gramps, and he's not gonna snitch no way!"

"Perfect." Kazuma smiled, stepping inside the Muto's home, "Shall we proceed?"

"You make it sound like we're robbing something." Mana frowned, clicking the light switch to the basement, "All I'm doing is letting you look for a little bit. And no touching, all right?! Last time Dad nearly found out that you'd bent it a little."

"Well, that's surprising." The Kaiba mused, "Seeing how busted up it is already."

"And yet you still keep coming back here." Mana smiled, "Meaning it's still good enough to hold some value."

Kazuma snorted, "Well of course it has some value," he said, "Thanks to my ancestor, it may very well be the last Blue Eyes White Dragon accessible on the planet."

The girl smiled, bobbing up and down on her feet as she let Kazuma gaze on the cherished Muto heirloom.

The bent and tattered Blue Eyes White Dragon, in all its taped-up glory.

"Tell me the story again?" Kazuma asked, stepping just outside the card's reach as he gazed upon it longingly.

"Huh? Oh, sure." The girl nodded, taking a seat beside the boy, "It all started back in the days of my great Grandpa… Yugi Muto…"

If nothing else, Kazuma Kaiba loved stories.

Each one was its own fantastic little world, filled to the brim with majestic tales and amazing exploits prepared for the viewer's pleasure, or displeasure.

He didn't know how many times he'd gotten Mana to tell him this one…

It had to be his favorite; the story of the other Yugi, and his fierce battle with the vicious Seto Kaiba.

Kazuma's ancestor, the cursed man he was, had taken to stealing the Muto's Blue Eyes White Dragon, wishing to ensure that no other could ever use its power against him. Yugi's grandfather had gone after the man, wishing to win back the dragon in a Duel, but Seto had played dirty. Using a varying degree of tricks and bribery, he'd managed to subdue the man with the new hologram system, shocking him into a brief hospital stay from the appearance of monsters formerly seen only on the cards.

Yugi had not been amused. Taking his grandfather's Deck for his own, the King of Games had ventured forth into Seto's lair, partaking in a deadly Duel that ended with the summoning of the invincible Exodia!

Kazuma chuckled, shaking his head at Mana's antics.

"Exodia, Obliterate!" she had shouted, acting out the scene as her grandfather had done for her long ago.

"And then-"

"-the old man reclaimed his lost treasure…" Mana's grandfather spoke, chuckling from the top of the stairs, "That's a historic card you two are looking at down there… best come up before your father throws a fit when he gets home."

"Y-Yes Grandpa…" Mana sighed, turning back to Kazuma, "Well, that's how it is."

The Kaiba shrugged, glancing at the card stoically for several minutes, "He always has to show up at the best part, doesn't he?"

"That's gramps for ya!" the girl grinned, running halfway up the stairs, "Come on, maybe if we're lucky you'll be able to stay for dinner!"

As expected, the Kaiba had not, in fact, been allowed to stay. According to Mana's father, dinner was a time for family, and as such, it was expected to be partaken in… with family. Kazuma had not complained. It wasn't as if he wanted to eat a meal with the girl's brutal father looming over him anyway. He was nothing like the rest of the Mutos… perhaps it was just nerves, but ever since the first time the two had met, Kazuma had gotten the feeling that Mr. Muto didn't really like him all that much.

So just like always, he'd called for his brother to come pick him up. And just like always, he was stuck waiting on the side of the road for a half hour. He'd even caught a glimpse of Mana leaving as she sprinted off to Katsuya's house…

How saddening…

But the boy remained firm. He had to, for if another Kaiba had seen the slightest hint of weak emotion on his face… well, it wouldn't have been too pretty.

The black limousine pulled to the side of the road, the back window rolling down to reveal a shaded face that looked down at Konami.

"Bro," the man greeted from inside the car, "Rough night?"

"Not at all." Kazuma replied smoothly, rising to his feet.

"Heh, yeah right." The boy puffed, gesturing to the other side of the car, "Hop in, you can tell me all about your day little bro." he lowered his shades, "All about it."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed at the tone. It was obvious what his older brother was asking wasn't a request.

Sighing, he slipped into the car seat, strapping himself in as the limo began to drive off.

"Well?" his older brother asked, looking down at him with the stoic, cool eyes many of the Kaiba family had.

"I lost a Duel today," Kazuma started, "to Underwood."

"!" the man scowled, "That moron? How on earth did you possibly lose to him?!"

Kazuma shrugged, "Bad cards maybe? Lack of skill? It's not like I'm all that to begin with."

"This needs to be dealt with," the man grimaced, "You are a Kaiba, Kazuma, and Kaiba's, never lose."

"Hmph, tell that to my teacher." Kazuma grimaced, turning to look out the window, "I'm sure he'd love to give you a list of my failures."

"So there's more than one then?" his brother asked, raising a brow incredulously, "Have you not managed to improve even the slightest after all these years? We sent you to Duel Academia to improve your skills and hopefully reclaim some of the power we've lost. Despite that, you seem to insist on failing your courses, why? I've seen how you've done on the Exams, and your scores were magnificent! How on earth can you lack the ability to follow through in the Practical? It makes no sense!"

"Well, it's not like my Deck has an ace to fall back on." Kazuma explained, "The best monster I have can't even be used due to a lack of a suitable monsters."

"Then improvise for Kami's sake!" the man hissed, "You are friends with the girl from that card shop are you not? Why not make use of your connections, buy some new cards?"

"That's because… well," Kazuma frowned, "just know that there's a good reason."

"Hmph, a good reason he says… father will be hearing of this." The man decided, turning away from Kazuma and focusing on the driver. "Hurry it up would you? We haven't got all day!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir," the driver nodded, pressing down on the gas, "right away Mr. Kaiba sir!"

As they neared their family home, the limo swerved, pulling into the driveway with a roaring shriek. "Here we are," the driver smiled, "That'll be Twenty Five-"

"Yes, yes," the older Kaiba grunted, tossing the money out of his wallet, "Now, get out of our Driveway. We don't need your riffraff around here."

"What, no tip?" the driver asked, affronted, "See if I ever drive your ass home again, ya prick!"

Kazuma shook his head as he exited the vehicle, closing the door lightly behind him. "Having a limo take you home… does father know you're wasting resources so?"

"Of course he does!" the older Kaiba smirked, "He says that a Kaiba should always look like they have the upper hand, no matter what the real situation is."

"Ngh…" the younger boy grimaced, "That's what he told you huh? Figures he'd be lenient… you always were his favorite."

The older Kaiba grinned, "It comes with the personality. You'd be his favorite too, if you knew how to play the game. Now, why don't you get inside, get yourself cleaned up? I have business to discuss with father. Don't worry," he added, noticing the look on Kazuma's face, "it doesn't concern you."

Kazuma grimaced, shaking his head as he swept inside. As if he cared. He rarely talked to the man anyway. He threw his things on his bed, falling back with a huff as he clicked on the Television.

The Fortune Cup.

How he longed to be on that stage one day… dueling with the best to take the name of King for himself. He frowned, turning his attention from the mighty blonde King to spare a glance at his Deck. If only it was complete… if only it had that one monster he'd seen earlier…

If he had it, no one would be able to stop him.

No one.

Drifting off, Kazuma yawned, his eyes drooping shut as he repeated the thought in his mind. The Blue Eyes White Dragon… if only it was his.

-Rising-

"Wake up!" an eerily cold female voice hissed from above him, "I said, wake up!"

Kazuma grunted, feeling the weight of a pillow descend upon his face, snapping him from his stupor.

"What the- hell?" the boy grimaced, tossing the pillow from his face as he turned to glare at his aggressor, "Muto? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Never mind that!" the girl frowned, "What'd you do? Where'd you put it?"

"Huh?" Kazuma blinked curiously, leaning up from his bed to stare at the girl, "Put what?"

"Don't be stupid!" she glared, "My family's Blue Eyes, what'd you do with it?!"

"Your… family's Blue Eyes?" Kazuma asked curiously, "How would I know? Isn't it down in that basement you keep it in all the time?"

"No," Mana hissed urgently, "otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I?" she grimaced, "I promise I won't get mad if you just give it back… I know it had to be you, you were the only one I showed it to today!"

"Sorry, but I'm positive I don't have it… even if I wish I did." Kazuma sighed.

Mana frowned, "You're seriously going to keep up with that lie…? Everyone knows how much you wanted that card! All of the Kaiba family for that matter!" she glanced at the ground, "How am I supposed to know you didn't… well, you know… steal it when my back was turned?!"

Kazuma raised a hand to placate the girl, "Mana, think back. You had your eyes on me the whole time I was there… besides, that Blue Eyes was in a high security case your dad owned, I couldn't get into it if I wanted to."

"Urk… well… you're right about that." Mana relented, "But… if you really didn't steal it, then who did?!"

"How would I know?" the Kaiba asked, "The last Blue Eyes accessible to the world… any number of people would have their eyes on that… but aren't the number of people who know about it limited? I mean, you could almost count them on one hand, right?"

"Yeah… my family, yours… Katsuya's… and the Devlin family as well." Mana grimaced, "But, I'm positive that none of them would go after it like this!"

"I see how it is." Kazuma grimaced, "You're so positive when it's your family friends like that dog Katsuya, but Kami forbid a Kaiba ever be several feet from a Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Mana had the decency to look ashamed, "I-It's not like that Kazuma-san, honest! Besides… can you really blame me? I mean, you were the last one I'd shown it to before it went missing and… well…."

"Go ahead and say it," Kazuma sighed, "The Kaiba family isn't known for playing nice, right?"

"Well…"

"I've heard enough." the Kaiba grimaced, "You come into my room and accuse me of a theft I had no part in, and with little to no evidence to boot! The Muto really have fallen…"

"Ah… but Kazuma-san…."

The Kaiba scowled, "What? You're still here? Why don't you get back to your pet mutt? I'm sure he's all for dissing the Kaiba. Hell, he's probably the one who put you up to this, isn't he?"

"Er… well, actually-" Mana rubbed the soles of her feet together. "I'll just… I'll just go then!" she shouted quickly, running from the room.

Kazuma sighed as he heard the door slam hurriedly behind her. Maybe he'd been a little harsh; he could understand her reasons after all. It was just like in that story she'd told him… A Kaiba visited the Card Shop, and the next day, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was missing… it was no surprise that she'd suspect it was him.

But it wasn't.

The Kaiba family had gone clean long ago. A majority of them took after Mokuba now anyway, not the cold Seto. In fact, the only two people left in the family who could really be called Seto's descendants were-

"Ah, was that the Muto prodigy I saw running out of here so quickly?" Kazuma's brother smirked, "I know you've got good taste, but the daughter of the enemy, really?"

"Wha-?" Kazuma grimaced, "It's nothing like that you prick, and you know it."

"Yes, I suppose I do." The brother chuckled, "As if you of all people would be able to get a girl, ridiculous I know." He threw his suitcase over his shoulder, "Well, I'm heading out for the day. I have some business to take care of."

"Ah, hold on bro." Kazuma called out, "Muto said something about losing a card. I know you've been in business with her father recently… you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

The man looked down at his younger brother curiously, "Lost a card? Really? Well, I suppose the Muto family isn't as responsible as I first thought. Hmm, I'm afraid I haven't heard anything of the sort. Why, was it a rare card?"

"N-No… it's nothing special." Kazuma sighed, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"As you should be." The brother joked, "Well, I'm off. Breakfast's on the table, try not to leave any scraps."

He walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving Kazuma alone once more.

"_Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma…"_ he thought as he stepped into his paid limo for the day, _"If only you weren't so gullible."_

Kazuma frowned as he watched the limo speed off through the window, leaving the driveway in a horde of smoke and kicked up dirt. Was it just him, or had he been dismissed far too quickly?

Outside, Takahashi Katsuya coughed. "Geez, there goes Kaiba, limo and all!" he spat snidely, wiping the dust from his face, "You alright Mana? It looked like it got pretty close to you."

"Huh?" the girl blinked curiously, "I'm fine. It's not like it hit me or anything."

"Yeah, yeah, so, what'd you find out? Did that Kaiba creep Kazuma have your card?" Katsuya asked, folding his arms victoriously.

"No, he said he doesn't have it." Mana shook her head, "So someone else has to be the one who took it."

"Wha? How do you figure that?" Katsuya scowled, "Obviously the guy's lying right?!"

"Huh? Lying?" Mana frowned, "I don't think so… er… how do I put it…? I just have a feeling he didn't do it, I suppose."

"A feeling he didn't-" Katsuya sighed, "This isn't one of your whole "heart of the cards" things is it? Cause if it is, I swear to Kami I'll-"

"No!" Mana assured him, "No, no, it's not like that! It's just… you have to trust me Hashi-san."

"Hmph, I trust you." The boy frowned, folding his arms as he glared at the house, "Who I don't trust is that punk in the house. Look at him! He's glaring at me right now!"

Mana blinked in confusion, turning to stare at the house where sure enough, Kazuma was exchanging evil eyes with Takahashi. "Ah, well maybe he'd stop if you weren't doing the same thing Hashi."

The boy winced, "Mana? What're you-?" he grimaced, "F-Fine. Let's just go then. We're running late for the Academy as it is." He paused, glaring at Kazuma's retreating form once more, "But mark my words Mana, that Kaiba creep, he's definitely up to no good!"

Well, Joey's hot-headed descendant was all wrong. There was _a_ Kaiba that was up to no good. It just wasn't the one he had in mind.

Deep in the recesses of the Neo Domino Industrial Illusions Building, a meeting of the upmost importance was taking place.

Noah Kaiba the _second_ was currently walking with the head of the Refurbish Department, the stolen Blue Eyes cradled carefully between them in a steel case.

"Well Kaiba-kun," the scientist mused as he regarded the taped Dragon, "you certainly weren't joking when you spoke of an interesting specimen."

The dark-haired Kaiba grunted, ignoring the man's words. "Can you fix it?" he asked, getting straight to the point of his meeting.

"Why of course," the scientist chuckled, "with today's technology such a task would be simple, but I must ask, just _how_ do you plan on paying me for it?"

"With these!" Noah replied, opening his suitcase to reveal thousands of cards. "It took some time, but I've finally found the cards Old Man Mokuba locked away on our old family grounds. I'm sure these can cover the cost!"

"Hmm…." The scientist mused, running over the cards gently, "Perhaps, no, yes… I think this will just about cover it." He took the suitcase, smiling at the Kaiba greedily, "Follow me."

"I intended to from the start." The Kaiba grunted, stepping into the room at the end of the hall.

"This is our refurbishing station." The scientist explained, "We slide a card in here…" he demonstrated, putting in the test card, Watapon, to ensure the machine was working correctly, "And the refurbished item comes out on the other side." He explained, starting the machine.

Kaiba folded his arms as he watched the process. The Watapon card disappeared inside the machine, sending several loud hisses and creaks before coming out on the other end, good as new.

"Interesting… and you're certain it will be able to fix this ruined Blue Eyes?" Noah asked.

"Why yes… this machine has fixed things in far worse condition. Have you not heard of the Gladiator Beast Incident?"

"No," Noah scowled, "nor do I wish to. All that matters is that this card can be made good as new. If this machine is capable of doing so, then nothing else matters…."

"Hmhmhm… straight to the point I see," the scientist smirked, "Very well." He held out his hand, "The Card?"

Kaiba nodded, releasing the locks on the glass case to grab the torn, beaded dragon card and hand it to the man.

"Now," the scientist whispered, tracing the card gently, "we set it in… right… here."

Noah watched cautiously, looking out for any ill will from the man. If something happened to the last Blue Eyes, he would not be amused.

"And now, let the magic…" the scientist grinned, "Begin!"

He pulled the lever on the machine, and watched as the Blue Eyes slid into the machine.

Noah grinned as he watched it do its work. Soon enough, the Kaiba family would be back on the fast track.

-Rising-

"And that concludes today's lesson. You have your assignments, and remember that your paper on Dueling Theory is due first thing next week. Dismissed."

Kazuma sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair as he watched his fellow students pack their bags. Finally, it was the weekend.

And the weekend meant no Underwood for a whole two days! It was more than he could ask for. He smiled to himself, throwing his textbook in his bag as the students began to file out.

"Heh, seeya Monday, Kaiba!" the boy smirked snidely, earning a roll of the eyes from the boy.

He thought he was all that, running around with that posse of his and hindering the learning of other students… someone needed to teach him his place… but it wasn't going to be Kazuma, not anytime soon at least.

The Kaiba tossed his bag over his shoulder, sparing a glance at the "girl scouts" as his family called them crowding around Mana. They seemed to be discussing something important, not that it was any of his concern. Still, he couldn't help but be a little curious.

Ever since Mana had left that morning Kazuma had been thinking about what she had said. The disappearance of the last Blue Eyes White Dragon. He may not have showed it to the girl, but he was worried. Such a card was not meant to be in the hands of just anyone… especially if it was a card that belonged to the Muto family. Who could have possibly taken it?

It had to be someone with a lot of nerve, of course… and with what the card was hidden behind, a lot of resources as well. Kazuma frowned. He could count the people with the resources on one hand, and over half of them he doubted knew of the card's existence in the first place.

"-said to come alone… can't do that." Mana whispered urgently, discussing things with the Katsuya and Honda children. "No Hashi, have to go… need to reclaim it…"

So Mana found the Blue Eyes then? By the sound of it whoever had stolen it off had issued the girl a challenge… to a Duel perhaps? Kazuma didn't know.

But he'd find out.

The group had left shortly after finishing up their conversation, apparently having planned to go home for a bit before meeting up and confronting whoever it was that had challenged Mana to the Duel… but once they'd all gone their separate ways, Mana revealed her true intentions. She'd instantly ran off in a different direction, sliding her Deck into her Duel Disk as she jumped the fence leading to the more questionable areas of Neo Domino.

"_She's heading to the Slums…?"_ Kazuma thought, showing no shame in stalking the girl, _"Why on earth would she meet someone down there?"_

It had taken another half hour for him to get his answer.

The girl had stopped outside a rather run-down building, staring up into its broken windows and cracked walls for any sign of the thief that had taken their most prized card.

"This is the place," she spoke to herself aloud, "seems kind of empty though… maybe I should've waited for the others after all…." She paused, as if speaking with her Deck for several moments, "Yeah, I know DMG, but it's important, I can't bring anyone else into this. Anyway, here I go…" she sighed, pushing firmly on the old wooden doors blocking her entry.

They moved without issue.

"_She's going inside!"_ Kazuma thought, _"Then this is the place!"_

He snuck in after her, snapping the door shut as girl made her way to the center of the room.

"Alright!" Mana called out, "I came alone, just like I promised!" her voice echoed through the room, "Now, show yourself!"

The lights clicked on at her beckoning, and a slow, dull, laughter rang out through the building. "So, the prodigal heir shows herself at last. I have to admit, I was worried you wouldn't show for a few minutes."

The girl swiveled her head around the room, searching for the source of the voice, "I never back down from a challenge!" she shouted confidently, "Now, show yourself! Or are you too much of a coward to show your face to the one you stole from?"

"I assure you I'm no coward." The man's voice replied, the sound of footsteps echoing through the building, "I just had to take care of some last minute business."

Kazuma's eyes widened from his hiding spot, _"Ah! That voice!"_

The man smirked as he came into view, his classy black suit clashing with the standard Duel Disk draped along his arm.

Mana grimaced, "You are… Noah Kaiba, the _second_!"

"That's right!" Kaiba laughed, raising his hands eloquently, "It is I, Noah! I've finally seen fit to make my move!"

"So Katsuya was right!" Mana frowned, "Kazuma-san was the one who stole my family's Blue Eyes!"

"Ha! Is that what that mutt told you?" Noah asked, "My foolish little brother couldn't steal candy from a baby! It was I you should have been looking out for."

"But why?!" Mana asked, "The Kaiba-Muto rivalry was put to rest ages ago, why would you do this, Noah?!"

Kaiba scowled, glaring at the girl in disgust, "Why? Because for ages my family has been in ruins! Ousted from our own company, forced to endure the ridicule and disgust of the public masses! It's time for a change! That fool Goodwin has been running my ancestor's company for too long, it's time for the Kaiba to take back what's rightfully theirs, and what better way than with the symbol of our family, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

"That dragon is no symbol of yours!" Mana replied, "It belongs in my father's basement, a constant reminder of the benefits to friendship!"

"Bah! Your family was always full of senile fools!" Noah spat, "You came for this card?" he asked, holding up the refurbished Blue Eyes, "Then you'll have to Duel me for it, Muto!"

"It's not too late, Kaiba!" the girl grimaced, "If you return that card to me now, I'll forget this ever happened, and we can go back to the way things were before!"

"The way things were before?" Noah asked, "The constant belittling… the poverty… I've had enough of the way things were "before", the way things are now! Enough talk! I'll use this dragon to put an end to your whining, and show you that the Kaiba were always above the Muto!"

"It seems you've lost your sense, so it's a good thing I came prepared!" Mana called, activating her Duel Disk, "I'll defeat you here, and return that Blue Eyes to its rightful place in my home!"

Kazuma had heard enough.

"Not so fast, Muto!" the boy shouted, stepping out into view, "If anyone will be dueling by thieving older brother, it'll be me."

"Huh? Kazuma-san!" Mana hissed, "What're you doing here?"

"I followed you after you ditched the rest of your girl scouts." The Kaiba explained, stepping in front of the girl cautiously.

"Hm, so you've come to watch the show then, eh brother?" Noah smirked, "Just think Kazuma, after I've beaten the Muto, we can finally take back Kaibacorp! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes sadly, shaking his head in denial, "What would Old Man Mokuba say if he could see you now…?"

"Eh?" Noah asked, "He'd rejoice, of course! He was the one who took the loss of Kaibacorp the hardest!"

"But it wasn't for the reasons you seem to be so fed up about," Kazuma retorted, "I asked him about it once… and the reason he was so distraught about losing the company… was because it was the last connection he had to his big brother Seto!"

"!" Noah grimaced, "He was saddened by the loss of a connection to _him?_ How could he be?! _Seto_ was the reason this family's in the dumps to begin with!" the Kaiba's hands began to tremble in anger, "Im-Impossible… if it hadn't been for that man… we would have never lost the original dragons…! We would still be in control!"

"I won't disagree…" Kazuma started, "but… it was also thanks to our Great Uncle that the Kaiba ever became half as successful as they did! This family was supposed to be clean now… but it seems like you're intent on dragging the Kaiba back into the darkness, and that's something I just can't accept!"

Noah growled angrily, grinding his teeth against each other as he stared down at his rebellious little brother, "You intend to go against our family…? Against me…?!" his eyes swiveled wildly, "Well, it seems you have a backbone after all, Kazuma! But father has been far too lenient in dealing with you! No matter, I'll rectify that soon enough!" he raised his arm, the standard-issue Duel Disk activating and snapping itself to his forearm as his Deck began to shuffle itself,

"Come little brother!" Noah announced, "Come Duel against my Blue-Eyes Deck! I'll show you how a _real_ Kaiba competes!"

Kazuma nodded, taking a step forward as he activated his Duel Disk.

"A-Ah!" Mana jumped in, grabbing the boy by his sleeve, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't Duel him! He was- He's your-!"

Kazuma chuckled, understanding what she was trying to say, "And that's all the more reason for me to get involved. When you woke me up this morning I told you it was Muto family business…" he paused, turning to face his brother, "But it seems I was mistaken. Turns out, it's _my_ family's business."

Mana grimaced, "It's my family's card."

"Which was stolen by _my_ brother. Relax, Muto." Kazuma smiled, "Your Blue Eyes will be back in your father's basement soon enough."

"Heh!" Noah smirked, "Tough words for a sucky Duelist… weren't you telling me just last night how all your cards are sucky and weak?"

"For a thief like you, they'll be more than enough!" Kazuma shot back, shrugging Mana off and stepping into the Duel Field.

**DUEL!**

**Kazuma Kaiba- 8000 LP**

**Noah Kaiba… the **_**SECOND**_**- 8000 LP**

"Ah!" Mana shouted, rushing to try and get involved, "Wait you guys! You can't just start off like that-"

"I'll be going first little brother!" Noah shouted, drawing the first card dramatically, "And with this custom-made Blue-Eyes Deck, you don't stand a chance!"

"Tch…!" Kazuma grimaced, _"I acted all tough… but he's got the Blue Eyes in his Deck! My only chance at victory is to keep him from bringing it out!"_

"My move!" Noah called out, "And I'll start out slow with this! Two face-downs! How do you like those apples?"

Kazuma frowned, watching a card appear in both the Monster Zone and the Spell/Trap Zone. Was Noah toying with him? There was only one way to find out. Quietly, the boy glanced at his hand, formulating a plan as Noah finished his turn.

"Go ahead little brother," the elder Kaiba grinned, "make your move!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Kazuma's head. There was no need for Noah to be looking so smug! The Duel had only just started!

"Fine then, my turn!" Kazuma shouted, drawing a card, "And I think I'll start it off with this, my Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

The Field twisted and turned within the abandoned building, a dark beast wielding a similarly black sword materializing into view as he snarled at Noah and his concealed cards.

Pitch-Black Warwolf-LV4-(1600/600)

"And now!" Kazuma continued, "It's time to test the waters! Warwolf, attack Noah's face-down monster!"

"That's just what I was waiting for, because I had a Trap Card!" Noah shouted, flipping his face-down up… or at least, he tried to, "Huh? What's wrong with this thing?!"

"Heh, looks like you're having a little trouble there," Kazuma smirked, "guess it's because I forgot to mention that my Pitch-Black Warwolf has a special ability! As long as it's face-up on the Field, you can activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Noah scowled, "It's just like father's Mirage Dragon!"

"That's right!" Kazuma shouted, "Now go Warwolf, continue your attack!"

The Beast-Warrior nodded, bringing its blade down on the concealed monster with a great howl as the card was torn in two, vanishing off of Noah's Field.

"Well, it wasn't the play I was hoping for, but it's more than enough to deal with the likes of you!" Noah called, "Behold! The card you destroyed was my Peten the Dark Clown, and just like your Warwolf, he too has an Effect!"

Kazuma's eyes went wide, "What did you say?!"

"Heh, this is why you should stay out the way little brother," Noah explained, "because now that you've sent my Peten to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon another Peten from my Hand or Deck!"

The Field shivered and spun as a second Dark Clown appeared on the Field in place of the first, the only difference being the lack of concealment beneath the Duel Monster card.

Peten the Dark Clown-LV3-(500/1200)

"Tch… you may have gotten another monster Noah," Kazuma grimaced, "but it isn't strong enough to handle my Pitch-Black Warwolf! I'll set one card, and end my turn."

"Then once again, it's the future King's move!" Noah exclaimed, "Draw!"

Kazuma winced as he watched Noah draw his cards, noting each movement was filled with confidence and determination, no matter how twisted it may be. One day… maybe he too could-

"Just the card I needed," Noah smirked, cutting Kazuma's thoughts short, "it may not be a Blue Eyes, but it'll be more than enough to take out your Warwolf, behold Kazuma, my Dark Blade!"

A red cape swept across the Field, billowing and shimmering in the imaginary wind as a black-clad warrior stepped out from below, wielding twin blades of steel.

Dark Blade-LV4-(1800/1500)

"Dark Blade…" Mana quoted, "They say he is a dragon-manipulating warrior from the dark world. His attack is tremendous, using his great swords of vicious power!"

"_1800 Attack Points…"_ Kazuma thought darkly, _"At this rate my Warwolf is toast! Guess there's nothing to it then… I'll have to use my Trap Card!"_ "Not so fast bro! I have a Trap Card, Reveal! Torrential Tribute!"

"Augh!" Noah shouted out in shock, "Torrential Tribute? What does that do?!"

"For a Kaiba you sure don't know your cards well!" Kazuma grinned, feeling slightly empowered if only for the moment, "Well, let me go ahead and educate you! Torrential Tribute activates when a monster is summoned to the Field… just like its name implies, it responds to the summon by destroying all monsters on the Field, including your Dark Blade!"

"Oh no!" Noah shouted, "My monsters!"

Kazuma too grimaced as his Warwolf was swept off the Field by the force of his Trap Card, but so long as his brother's monsters were gone too…

"Heh… hehehe…" Noah chuckled, "Not bad brother, but you've forgotten!"

"Forgotten?" Kazuma scowled, glaring at his opponent, "Forgotten what?!"

"About my Peten the Dark Clown!" Noah exclaimed, "Don't you remember? When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another from my Deck or Hand! And this time… I think I'll go ahead and bring this one out in Attack Mode!"

Mana's eyes went wide, "Oh no, because of Torrential Tribute Kazuma-san won't have any way to defend against its attack!"

Kazuma seemed to have noticed the same thing, as he was now glaring at the clown hatefully. But it was only 500 Life Points… he could take it!

"Go Peten; deal some damage to this ignorant brother of mine! Trick Hammer!" Noah shouted, sending his Spellcaster into action.

The Dark Clown giggled as it bounced across the Field, extending a hand to Kazuma childishly before pulling a hammer from its back and banging it across the boy's face. Kazuma grimaced, attempting to ignore the hologram's shenanigans. It's not like it hurt after all.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 7500 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 8000 LP**

"I end my turn."

"You may have damaged my Life Points," Kazuma decided, "but you've left your Field with nothing but easy pickings! Draw!" he glanced at the card and grimaced.

Swordstalker.

Not even something he could summon at the moment. Still, it wasn't all bad. He still had-

"Mythical Beast Cerberus!" Kazuma declared, "Arise!"

In response to the young Kaiba's words, a twisted arcane apparition appeared on the Field, snarling and hissing as it moved its multiple, species-separated heads.

Mythical Beast Cerberus-LV4-(1400/1400)

"And now, I think I'll have my apparition attack your Peten the Dark Clown!" Kazuma shouted, "And since that's your third one… there won't be any Special Summons this time!"

Noah grimaced as the monster did what it was told, cutting through the Dark Clown as if it were nothing but tissue.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 7500 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 7100 LP**

Mana frowned as she watched the proceeding. _"Something's wrong… why wouldn't he try to use his Trap Card that time? It's suspicious!"_

"Heh, not feeling so tough now are you?" Kazuma asked, gazing upon his treacherous brother as he ended his turn.

"You idiot." Noah scoffed, "We're both high up on the board… but rest assured, this Duel can only have one winner… and it'll be me. My Turn! Draw!"

"Well then," the elder Kaiba smirked, "I think it's about time I stopped holding back! Behold, my Y-Dragon Head!"

"Y-Dragon Head?" Kazuma asked incredulously, "I haven't seen that monster in _years_!"

"And that's just why it's the perfect machine to bring an end to your nonsense!" Noah laughed, setting the red dragon figure down in the Monster Zone.

Mechanical sounds filled the room as the machine roared to life, screeching metallically as it swooped around the Field twice.

Y-Dragon Head-LV4-(1500/1600)

"Barely enough to take on my Cerberus huh…?" Kazuma scowled, "Darn it…"

"You'll be saying much worse than "Darn it" soon enough!" Noah predicted, "Go my Dragon Head, destroy that useless apparition! Y Beam Stream!"

The red machine screeched, opening its mechanical jaws and releasing a white beam of electricity that easily overtook the Mythical Beast Cerberus. Kazuma winced as an explosion rocked the building, his hologram no longer visible as the smoke cleared.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 7400 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 7100 LP**

"Pretty big talk for such a low amount of damage…" Kazuma ground out, staring through the holographic dust for his opponent.

"Perhaps," Noah allowed, "but has it not occurred to you that I'm merely saving the best for last? Come! Make your move, brother!"

Kazuma grimaced, "Well, don't mind if I do! Draw!" he paused, staring at his hand, _"Nothing strong enough to take out the Y Dragon Head… luckily, with this Spell Card I won't have to!"_ "I'm summoning Influence Dragon to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small skinny dragon appeared on the Field, gleaming brilliantly in the otherwise dark room as Noah glanced at his brother incredulously.

"Influence Dragon?" he asked, staring at the weak monster card, "There's nothing that card can do to my Y Dragon Head!"

"You're right about that…" Kazuma agreed, "But with this Spell Card, it doesn't have to! Let's change things up, with Creature Swap!"

"Creature Swap?!" Noah scowled.

He knew that card. It forced the Duelists to both choose a monster on their side of the Field and exchange it with their opponent… and since Y Dragon Head was his only monster on the Field…

"You'll pay for that." Noah said simply, watching his Dragon Head exchange places with the measly monster card.

Influence Dragon-LV3-(300/900)

Y Dragon Head-LV4-(1500/1600)

"We'll see about that," Kazuma grinned, "because with this Y Dragon Head… I'll attack Influence Dragon, and further the distance between us!"

Noah stood firm as his former monster turned on him, annihilating his new monster with extreme ease… and prejudice.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 7400 LP**

**Noah Kaiba-5900 LP**

Kazuma's hand clenched eagerly, _"Yes! I thought I'd be in trouble, but right now I'm actually doing pretty well! I just have to keep this up, then that victory will be mine in no time!"_

Mana frowned, noticing the boy's expression as the Duel continued. "Don't count your older brother out yet!" she informed him, "Do not forget that he has many more cards to draw! A single one could change the tide of this Duel!"

"Tch… yeah, yeah!" Kazuma grimaced, "Always raining on my parade…."

"Hmph," Noah smirked, "Well, as much as I hate to agree with the Muto she's right. This Duel is only just getting started, brother, and I'll show you that with this next move, Draw!" he seemed to smirk as his hand drifted on a certain card, "I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn!"

"Not all that impressive…" Kazuma smirked, "Just go ahead and admit it Noah, this Duel is mine!"

"Keep thinking that twerp." Noah growled, "I'll show you your place soon enough!"

"My Turn," Kazuma began, "Draw!" his eyes flashed, _"Here we are…! This card has some good Attack for a Level 4 monster!"_ "Just the card I was waiting for! Come on out, Archfiend Soldier!"

The Field burned as a dark warrior appeared, bringing with him the forces of darkness.

Archfiend Soldier-LV4-(1900/1500)

"And now it's time to bust some heads open!" Kazuma grinned, "Go on Y Dragon Head, let's take out that face-down your old master threw down! Y Beam Stream!"

Noah faced the onslaught stoically; smiling only once his monster was seen floating to the Grave. "Bad move little one, that card you just destroyed was my Familiar Knight!"

"Familiar what?" Kazuma asked, frowned at the words his brother used.

"It's a monster card, and while weak on its own, it does have a rather interesting ability." Noah explained, pulling a card from his hand, "You see, when it's destroyed, we both get to choose a Level 4 monster from our hand and Special Summon it to the Field!"

Kazuma grimaced, _"A Level 4…? I don't have any right now… so he's the only one who'll benefit! But still, it's not like there's a Level 4 monster out there that can take on my Archfiend-"_

"Behold!" Noah roared, "The power of my Rare Metal Dragon!"

The Field raged angrily, a small mound growing from beneath its surface as a silver, metallic dragon reared its head. The creature roared at having been summoned, snarling and drooling at Kazuma while Noah smirked from above.

Rare Metal Dragon-LV4-(2400/1200)

"No way!" Kazuma shouted, "2400 Attack Points?"

"That's right! Not so high and mighty now, are you?!" Noah asked, laughing as his dragon revealed itself, "This Duel might as well be over! You have nothing strong enough to take on this creature."

"Tch!" Kazuma grimaced, _"He's right! All I have is my Archfiend Soldier and Y Dragon Head, neither of which are strong enough to take out that Dragon!"_

"No choice…" the boy winced, "I'm ending my turn!"

"Then it's time to show you the might of a real Kaiba!" Noah laughed, "Draw! Rare Metal Dragon, attack that Y Dragon Head and bring it back to its senses! Go, do it now!"

The Dragon roared, crawling forward and plowing right into the metallic monster. Y Dragon Head screeched as it spiraled out of control, slamming into the floor and vanishing in an explosive wave of holographic images.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 6500 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 5900 LP**

"That's not good!" Mana frowned, "With that monster on the Field you're shut down, Kazuma-san! You need to play defensively!"

"I know that!" the boy hissed back.

"How does it feel being the one on the run once more little brother?" Noah asked, "Well, don't worry. I'm not completely harmless… see? I'm ending the turn."

"Tch… you're toying with me!" Kazuma noticed, "Draw!" he scowled, _"Mind Trust?! What good are you?!" _"I'm switching my Archfiend Soldier into Defense Position, and then I'll end my turn!"

"Heh, your cards aren't helping you out now, are they?" Noah asked, "They must be worthless, just like their owner!"

"I'm… I'm not worthless!"

"Oh really?" Noah asked, drawing his card, "Rare Metal Dragon! Get rid of that Archfiend Soldier, and show my brother just how puny and meaningless he really is! Metal Claw!"

Once again Kazuma felt the weight of his monster's lives, watching as one of his favorite creatures was wiped off the map by his brother's dragon.

He was defenseless.

The Rare Metal Dragon roared, reeling back on its hind legs to stamp down upon the earth.

"Tch…!"

"Ha! You're cards are useless against my Metal Dragon!" Noah laughed, "At this rate, I won't even have to summon my Blue Eyes!"

"That Blue Eyes isn't yours, and I'll deal with your Rare Metal Dragon soon enough!" Kazuma shouted.

"That's what you're saying… but it's obvious that you're bluffing!" Noah grinned, "Look at you, even your legs are trembling in fear of your inevitable defeat!"

"_Much as I hate to admit it he's right…! Do I even have anything in my Deck that can beat that?!"_

"Stand firm Kazuma!" Mana shouted from the sidelines, "If you stop believing in your Deck, then it won't come through for you in your times of need!"

"This speech again…?" Kazuma grunted, sparing an unamused glance at the girl.

"You have to believe in the Heart of the Cards, Kaiba!" she retorted, "Otherwise, all is lost!"

"Heart of the Cards?" Noah asked, "What is this nonsense? You don't honestly believe in such things do you? Cards are nothing more than printed paper, even if some is harder to come by than others."

"Don't mind her," Kazuma told him with a grimace, "She's always talking about the Heart of the Cards and such…"

"It's real, and at this moment, it's your only chance for victory!" Mana continued relentlessly.

"Ngh…" Kazuma stared at his Deck, _"Oh please, Heart of the Cards? Ridiculous… but… at this rate I really will just end up losing this Duel! Tch, fine Mana! I'll do things your way this once! Now Deck, show me this "Heart" the Muto always speaks of!"_

"My Turn, Draw!" Kazuma shouted, his eyes flashing in surprise, _"Well, it's not strong enough to destroy anything, but this card can definitely buy me some time!"_ "Alright! I'm summoning the Blue Eyed Maiden in Attack Mode!"

In an instant, a white-haired woman appeared on the Field looking just as gentle and docile as her cards stats said she was.

Blue Eyed Maiden-LV1-(0/0)

"A 0 Attack Monster, really?" Noah laughed, "How pathetic, and you didn't even have the sense to put it in Attack Mode! Draw!" he drew his next card, not bothering to look at it as he raised his hand, "Rare Metal Dragon, get rid of that Blue Eyed Maiden, and deal some nasty damage!"

The Dragon roared, charging forward and swinging its claw towards the woman.

"I don't think so!" Kazuma roared, "Effect Activate!"

The Blue Eyed Maiden nodded, shifting into Defense Mode as a blinding light erupted from her being, halting the Rare Metal Dragon's attack.

"Huh? What the-? My Dragon!" Noah snarled, "Why didn't it destroy your weak monster?!"

"Because," Kazuma explained, "That "weak monster" has an effect! Once per turn, by changing its Battle Position, I can negate an attack!"

"What? You had a card like that?!" Noah scowled, "But how?"

"The Heart of the Cards _always_ comes through!" Mana explained, "By believing in his Deck, it gave him what he needed to survive!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Kazuma grunted, "But how I came across my cards is none of your concern, Noah! Now, finish your turn so we can bring an end to this Duel!"

"Che, don't forget, I still have my Rare Metal Dragon," Noah laughed, "And even if it can negate attacks, your monster only has 0 Attack Points, so on my next turn… my Kinetic Soldier will take it out!"

He summoned the monster he spoke of, allowing the mechanical warrior to take to the Field.

Kinetic Soldier-LV3-(1350/1800)

"Tch… we'll see about that, Draw!" Kazuma shouted, picking up a Spell Card, _"Darn it!"_ "I'll set one card and end my turn!"

"Then it's time to get this show on the road!" Noah exclaimed, taking a card into his hand, "Rare Metal Dragon… attack that Blue Eyed Maiden!"

"Tch… I activate her effect!" Kazuma shouted, so your Dragon's attack is negated!"

"Yes, but as you yourself said, your maiden's battle position is changed back to Attack Mode! And since you can only use that effect once per turn…" Noah grinned, "It means my Kinetic Soldier is free to destroy it, _and_ give you damage! Go my Soldier, Kinetic Blade!"

The Machine-Type monster twitched its head in response, raising an arm as a glowing beam erupted from its fingertips, piercing the white-haired woman with ease. The beam continued well past her, passing through Kazuma's shoulder to inflict damage.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 5150 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 5900 LP**

"Well," Noah began, smirking down at Mana and Kazuma, "It looks like I've broken the Heart of your Cards, Kazuma!"

"Ngh… this Duel still has a long way to go!" the young Kaiba shot back, clenching his hand tightly.

"No, it doesn't!" Noah argued, "Because I'm about to summon the tool of your defeat right now! I tribute my Kinetic Soldier and Rare Metal Dragon to summon-"

"Oh no!" Mana thought aloud, "There's only one monster in his Deck that could possibly require _two_ tributes!"

"That's right Muto," Noah laughed, "because this next monster is the legendary engine of destruction itself! Behold, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A pillar of light erupted around Noah as he slipped the renewed card onto his Duel Disk, the hologram projector erupting in energy as the Dragon emerged onto the Field.

Kinetic Soldier and Rare Metal Dragon were both annihilated as the pillar expanded, and in their absence, the white dragon of legend descended from the sky, roaring out towards Kazuma and Mana as they could do naught but watch on in shock.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon…!" Kazuma grimaced, "Oh no!"

"That's right maggot!" Noah informed the two, "There's nothing in your Deck that can possibly compare to my Blue Eyes! This Duel is as good as over!"

"_I can only survive one of its attacks!"_ Kazuma thought, _"This isn't good!"_

"You're lucky this is my second Main Phase!" Noah called, "You'll have to wait to see the show!"

"M-My Turn!" Kazuma proceeded, "Draw!" _"No!"_

"From the looks of things, you've just drawn a dud!" Noah laughed, "Well then, if you aren't gonna make your move; I'll just proceed with mine! Draw!" he smirked, "Now my Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack my foolish little brother, White Lightning!"

Kazuma's eyes went wide as the dragon spread its wings, gathering the force of a white beam within its prideful jaws. Mana took a step back.

"Oh no…"

"Go!"

The Dragon roared, all the force of the beam slamming into the Field, overwhelming the hologram projectors as the light overtook Kazuma.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 2150 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 5900 LP**

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Noah roared victoriously, "Do you see now little brother?! This is the power the Kaiba should always possess! The power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Kazuma!" the Muto girl shouted, "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine…" the boy grimaced, "It's just… a hologram right?"

Mana scowled, "It's more than that! That Blue Eyes symbolizes the bond of friendship my ancestor shared with one of his greatest friends! Can you not feel it, the pain that Blue Eyes must be feeling right now?"

Kazuma squinted his eyes, "Sorry… but now's not exactly the best time for one of your little friendship speeches….!"

"Kazuma-san, I know you have cards in your Deck that can help you best this monster! You just need to believe-"

"All the belief in the world won't help him survive my next turn!" Noah predicted, "So go ahead brother, draw your last pathetic card!"

"You have the means for victory in your Deck!" Mana told him, "You merely need to believe! Did you not see what happened the last time you did?"

"_It gave me the Blue Eyed Maiden… and bought me an extra turn…"_ Kazuma thought, glancing towards his Deck warily, _"But can it really pull me out of a bind again…? And how do I know that it wasn't just coincidence? The Heart of the Cards… it's not something that one can easily believe in!"_ his vision went blurry and he set a hand on the top of his Deck, _"If there is more to Dueling than just playing cards… and if each of my monsters truly has a heart… then prove it now Deck, bring me something that'll give me a chance!"_

He paused for a moment, "Draw!"

The White Stone of Legend.

Kazuma's eyes went wide. A Level One Tuner monster had been given to him… and with his set card, that had seemed useless at the moment….

He had a chance!

"Heh, what's with that look on your face?" Noah asked, "You don't really think you can defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragon do you?!"

"Maybe not… but then, with my next combo I won't have to, it'll do all the work by itself!" Kazuma declared.

"What the-? What on earth are you talking about?!" Noah grimaced, "My Blue Eyes? Destroy itself? Ridiculous!"

"It's not… because I'm activating the Spell Card Mind Control!"

"What?!"

"It's a Spell Card that allows me to take control of one monster on your side of Field until the End Phase! The only thing is that the monster I choose can't be used to attack that turn, and it can't be tribute either!"

"Amazing!" Mana thought aloud, "He's taken the Blue Eyes for himself!"

"But what good is it this turn?!" Noah laughed, "Can't attack… can't be tribute? Go ahead then, take my dragon, because come the End Phase, it'll be back where it belongs, on my side of the Field!"

"You're wrong, brother." Kazuma continued, "Because I'm summoning the White Stone of Legend in Attack Mode!"

As he spoke, a shimmering white orb appeared on the Field, shimmering lightly beside the newly claimed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The White Stone of Legend-LV1-(300/250)

"A Level one monster…?" Noah asked, raising a brow, "It seems you have less sense than I previously thought! What good is that measly little monster gonna do you?!"

"Plenty!" Kazuma shouted, "Because my White Stone of Legend… is a Tuner Monster!"

The elder Kaiba's eyes went wide, "A what? Tuner?!"

"It seems in your hurry to create a Blue Eyes Deck you've failed to grasp the new concepts of Dueling!" Kazuma noticed, "A thing I've noticed about your Deck is that it mimics the old Deck Seto Kaiba once used Yugi Muto… which means, that it lacks any and all kinds of Tuner and Synchro Monsters!"

"Guh…!" Noah grimaced, "So what?! There's nothing good about those new creatures! And it won't stop me from grasping victory today!"

"Wrong again, Noah." Kazuma continued, "Because if you knew how Synchro works… you'd realize that when monsters combine their forces that way, they aren't considered to be mere "tributes!""

"What?! Then you mean…?" Noah trailed off.

"Yes, I'm tuning my White Stone of Legend with the Muto Family's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kazuma declared, raising his hand to the sky as nine stars swept through the building, circling around the boy rapidly.

"Nine Stars…?" Mana asked, "What kind of monster could he be bringing out that requires nine? Most I've seen only use eight!"

"Ancient Heritage Lights the Way!" Kazuma chanted, the nine stars merging together in a blinding white light, "Bursting Streams of Destruction are born anew! Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, Blue Eyed Silver Dragon!"

The white light dimmed, revealing a giant glimmering orb that hovered above the Field for several moments. Just when everyone thought nothing would happen, the orb cracked, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces as a glimmering silver dragon with gold claws and teeth emerged from within.

Blue Eyed Silver Dragon-LV9-(2500/3000)

"Blue Eyed… Silver Dragon?!" Noah asked, "What kind of card is that?!"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon's proud cousin, that's what!" Kazuma shouted, "And he's pretty upset about you having stolen it from its rightful owner, aren't you pal?!"

The Dragon seemed to roar out in agreement, its blue eyes staring down wildly at the treacherous Kaiba.

"The Blue Eyed Silver Dragon…" Mana thought aloud, "So that's what you've been hiding… way to turn things around, Kazuma!"

"You- You!" Noah grimaced, "You dare use my Blue Eyes to summon such a mediocre rip off? I'll make you pay for that, Kazuma!"

"I don't think so, because it looks to me like your Field is empty!" Kazuma shouted, his spirit renewed once more, "Which means, my Blue Eyed Silver Dragon is free to take you out! Go Dragon! Light up the way with your Blinding Burst Stream!"

The silver dragon roared, silver light gathering within its jaws as it swooped towards Noah, firing the energy bolt from its mouth as the Kaiba took several step backs.

"No way, no!" Noah roared, raising his Duel Disk to defend himself as the light overtook him.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 2150 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 3400 LP**

"G-Gah…!" Noah hacked, "Impossible… unthinkable! How could such a card exist?! It's a mockery to our family!"

"You're overthinking things Noah." Kazuma decided, lowering his Duel Disk, "I end my turn."

"Che…" Noah grimaced, "Then it's my move, Draw!" he chuckled, looking at his Graveyard at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "So you think you've bested me and my Blue Eyes eh?"

"Well, it seems that way, doesn't it?" Kazuma asked.

"Hm, well, I hate to disappoint you, but that's all about to change!" Noah shouted, "Behold, Monster Reborn!"

"!" Kazuma grimaced. If there was one card that didn't need an explanation, it was that one.

"And I'm sure you already know what I'll be choosing to bring back! Revive, and strike down my enemies, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The Field shook as the original dragon appeared on the Field once again, roaring angrily at its Synchro counterpart as Kazuma and Noah stared each other down.

"He brought it back so quickly…?!" Kazuma thought, "Not good… my dragon doesn't have enough firepower to stand up to it directly!"

"Heh, your dragon can't compare to the likes of the original!" Noah exclaimed, "And I'll prove it with this next card! Behold, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"What?!" Kazuma asked.

"It's a Spell Card specifically made for the Blue Eyes!" Noah explained, "It allows me to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the Field, at the cost of not letting my Blue Eyes attack this turn!"

"!" Mana shouted out, "But, that means that Kazuma will be defenseless once more!"

"That's the plan!" Noah shouted, "Go Blue Eyes, wipe away that worthless copy of yours, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The White Dragon spread its wings, hovering in the building as light gathered between its jaws. In a blinding screech, it let it all go, the white light showering over the Field and wiping everything away… or so they thought.

As the light cleared, the Blue Eyed Silver Dragon revealed itself to be safe, gazing towards it's original form heatedly.

"What?! Impossible!" Noah shouted, "Why is your dragon still standing?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Kazuma asked, "You see, my Blue Eyed Silver Dragon has an effect! When it's summoned, it and all other Dragon-Type monsters on my side of the Field are immune to card effects, until the End Phase of the turn that occurs after the turn it was summoned!"

"What?!" Noah growled, clenching his fists angrily. He'd just wasted a card, and his Blue Eyes attack, for nothing! "You… Kazuma-!"

"My Turn! Draw!" the boy shouted, glancing at his hand. _"That Blue Eyes… it's a sight to behold… but I can't deal with it with just my Silver Dragon… I need to get past it, and I have just the cards to do it, and win this Duel as well!"_ "I summon Ameba to the Field in Attack Mode!"

A small blue bugle appeared on the Field, pulsing nastily as it popped up and down.

Ameba-LV1-(300/350)

"Another weak monster…!" Noah grimaced, "Useless!"

"Heh, there are no useless cards in my Deck Noah!" Kazuma informed him, "Just cards that require the right combo to make themselves work. And I have just the combo for my Ameba!"

"What?!" Noah asked.

"I'm activating the Spell Card Magical Stone Excavation!" Kazuma exclaimed, slamming the card on the Duel Disk, "Allow me to explain what it does. When this card is activated, I send two cards from my Hand to the Graveyard, and then, I can select one Spell from the Grave and add it back to my Hand. The card I'm choosing, is the Spell Card Creature Swap!"

"!" Noah grimaced, "Oh no! Not that card!"

Mana's eyes went wide, "I see! So that's his plan!"

"Yes… and now, I'll be using it to trade my Ameba with your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh no! My Blue Eyes!"

"It was never yours to begin with!" Kazuma declared, "And now, it's time you paid the price for your thievery! Ameba, activate your effect!"

The blue blob pulsed in understanding, growing rapidly in size as it entered Noah's side of the Field.

"Huh?! What-?!"

"Heh," Mana started, "Kaiba, what you didn't know is that when Ameba changes owners, the new controller of the card takes 3000 points of damage!"

"What?! NO!" Noah snarled, attempting to stop the creature as it grew in size and popped, splattering its corrosive fluids all over Noah's body.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 2150 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 400 LP**

Noah was furious. He was going to lose! All he had was that measly Ameba while he was staring down _his _Blue Eyes and that nasty rip off!

"This is impossible… This can't be happening… Me, losing to Kazuma?!" Noah rambled, "It's-"

"-time we ended this!" Kazuma interrupted, raising his hand, "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Blue Eyed Silver Dragon! Show him what we do to thieves, destroy Ameba, and wipe out the rest of his Life Points! Go, Twin Streams of Destruction!"

The two dragons circled each other, beams of white and silver glowing in their jaws as they circled the Field, locking on target.

Noah never stood a chance.

The twin beams slammed down on the blue blob, rocking the Field with holographic explosions that forced wind throughout the building. The treacherous Kaiba flew back, his back hitting the wall and mind forcing him into unconscious to survive the embarrassment of defeat.

**Kazuma Kaiba- 2150 LP**

**Noah Kaiba- 0 LP**

The Field began to dissipate, and Kazuma found himself staring face to face with the dragon of his dreams.

"Heh… it was fun, Blue Eyes." He said slowly, gazing at the giant dragon standing before him. "Who knows? Maybe we can do it again sometime… with a little less urgency, perhaps."

The dragon spread its wings as if it had actually heard him, roaring its prideful roar as it finally too disappeared from the Field.

Kazuma smiled, pulling the card from his Duel Disk. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon… what a great card."

"Yeah, it really is huh?" Mana asked, stepping up to join him, "You did well, Kazuma-san. But you did have me worried for several minutes there…"

"There was no reason for you to be worried. It was family business, and like I said, I handled it." Kazuma explained stoically, holding up the card. "Here, it's your family's right? You should take it back… no doubt your father will be glad to see it in its restored state."

"Heh… yeah, he would be." Mana started slowly, "But to be honest… I'm not so sure I should."

"W-What?!" Kazuma grimaced, "What do you mean not so sure you should?! I just went through a whole bunch of trouble getting this back for you, and now you're saying you don't want it back?!"

"It's not like that! I really am grateful and everything!" Mana laughed, "It's just… there's something about that card that tells me it belongs with you now… call it me being silly, or whatever else you want, but you won it. The card is yours." She smiled.

Kazuma glared at the girl, "Is this really okay…? Me, taking the card like this? Won't your father-?"

"Don't you worry about him. He understands the importance of the Heart of the Cards more than I do. If I tell him what I felt from that card, what happened here today, he won't complain."

Kazuma glanced back at the Blue Eyes, his gaze slowly softening, "What you felt from the card… huh?" he smiled, "Don't expect me to thank you for this. As far as I'm concerned, you had a perfectly powerful card, and you're wasting your own chance at greatness by giving it to me."

"Heh, Blue Eyes… would never really work in my Deck anyway," Mana giggled, "Dark Magician Girl, remember?"

"Heh, that's right." Kazuma smirked, setting the Blue Eyes on the top of his Deck. "You always were the clumsy type."

Mana blinked curiously, watching the boy walk towards the exit, "Clumsy…? Hey, Kazuma-san, what do you mean by clumsy?! Hey!"

She chased after him, never realizing that the entire scene had been watched from afar.

-Rising-

The monitors crackled and fizzed as the Duel came to its conclusion, ending just as the one watching had predicted.

"So… the Blue Eyes has reared its ugly head once more has it…?" a man with flowing white asked aloud, not expecting a response.

"Sir? You foresaw this would happen?" his clown-like companion asked, fiddling with several wires in the corner.

"Why of course Lazar. Who do you think it was that put our dear friend Noah up to stealing the Blue Eyes in the first place? I knew he was easy to manipulate, but I never expected the Blue Eyes to react as it did…. Allowing such a foolish young boy to command it so… marvelous indeed.

"Director Goodwin," a voice called through the intercom, "There's a Mr. Atlas for you on line one?"

"Patch him through," the Director, Rex Goodwin replied. "We have… much to do, he and I."

**END**


End file.
